Obi-Wan Kenobi/Leyendas
Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi es una figura clave en los acontecimientos de la Galaxia que brilla justo durante la extinción de los Jedi y la caída de la República Galáctica. Biografía Iniciación y Aprendizaje Como todos los Jedi, Obi-Wan fue separado de su familia cuando era muy niño. Ingresó en la Orden Jedi donde fue instruido durante su juventud por el Maestro Yoda como Iniciado en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant. Ya como adolescente, a los trece años, el joven Obi-Wan fue asignado como aprendiz padawan al Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn, un hombre maduro y sabio aunque demasiado independiente para el gusto del Consejo Jedi. Aunque para esto tuvieron que pasar por muchas misiones e incluso un primer momento de rechazo y un segundo momento en el que Obi-Wan abandonó la Orden (ver Aprendiz de Jedi). Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan eran muy difierentes y dicrepaban en mutitud de ocasiones (sobre todo con respecto a seguir o no al pie de la letra las órdenes del Consejo; Obi-Wan nunca dudaba de la sabiduría de éstas pero Qui-Gon a menudo veía más allá de ella y era más flexible), pero formaban un equipo formidable: a la hora de repartirse el trabajo, repeler agresiones, con la espada láser... Todo esto demostraba el fuerte vínculo Aprendiz-Maestro que entre ellos había, comunmente desarrollado. El joven Obi-Wan y su maestro se convirtieron en colaboradores de confianza del entonces Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum. Se ganaron su confianza cuando se les encomendó la misión de acabar con las actividades piratas en los sectores del Borde Exterior que se dedicaban exclusivamente a atacar las naves de carga de la codiciosa Federación de Comercio. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan consiguieron dar caza a los líderes del grupo pirata y acabaron descubriendo que una mano en la sombra estaba moviendo de todos los hilos, haciendo que se atacase a la Federación de Comercio. Entre estas artimañas también tuvo lugar un atentado contra el mismísimo Canciller Valorum, que fracasó gracias a ambos Jedi. A partir de entonces, la facción neimoidiana de la Federación, con el virrey Nute Gunray a la cabeza, tomó las riendas del grupo tras el asesinato de la cúpula federacional, y consiguieron formar su propio ejército. Tras estos acontecimientos apumentó la presiónde la Federación con impuestos y el bloqueo de Naboo. El Canciller trató de buscar una nueva solución al conflicto, y solicitó de nuevo la ayuda de Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Éste ya contaba con veinticinco años y estaba esperando el momento de dejar de ser un aprendiz para ser ya un Caballero Jedi. Viajaron hasta Naboo y subieron a bordo de la nave del virrey para forzar un acuerdo. pero fueron atacados por los neimoidianos y escaparon a la superficie del planeta tras comprobar que la Federación planeaba una invasión. Allí consiguieron rescatar a la reina de Naboo, Padmé Amidala, para llevarla a Coruscant, donde pediría ayuda al Senado. Pero su nave fue dañada al atravesar el bloqueo federacional en el espacio y tuvieron que repararla en un remoto planeta llamado Tatooine. Allí, Qui-Gon encontró a Anakin Skywalker que poseía potencial en la Fuerza. Para comprobarlo, Qui-Gon envió a Obi-Wan una muestra del niño para analizar: se salía de las tablas. Tenía un potencial mayor que el mismísimo Yoda. Tras conseguir las piezas y reparar la nave, Qui-Gon fue atacado por un guerrero Sith. Aquello preocupó mucho a ambos Jedi, y fueron sin perder tiempo a Coruscant. Qui-Gon lo llevó ante el Consejo, quien decidió que era demasiado mayor y su futuro demasiado incierto como por lo que su entrenamiento sería peligroso. Aquello indignó a Qui-Gon, sobre todo cuando Obi-Wan se puso del lado del Consejo. La cuestión del guerrero Sith quedó en duda y les encomendaron proteger a la reina en su regreso a Naboo para ver si así se revelaba la identidad del misterioso atacante. De nuevo en Naboo, la reina Amidala y sus fieles firmaron un pacto con los gungans nativos, y trazaron un plan para capturar al virrey Gunray y expulsar a la Federación. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan escoltaron a la reina durante el principio de la Batalla de Naboo, hasta que hizo acto de presencia el Sith, con quien emprendieron un violento duelo de sables láser. Durante la pelea, por culpa de los escudos que protegian al nucleo del reactor, Obi-Wan quea desplazado del duelo, y mientras espera que se abran de nuevo, no puede hacer mas que ver como Qui-Gon es abatido por el guerrero. Turbado y enfurecido, Obi-Wan se lanza contra Maul y aunque consigue mantenerse a la altura del guerrero, en un descuido, este lo empuja hacia el hoyo del reactor, para luego patear su sable hacia el fondo. Concentrandose un momento, e intentando calmarse, Obi-Wan vio el sable de su maestro y con ayuda de la Fuerza salio del hoyo al tiempo que partia en dos su enemigo, sin averiguar nada de él, excepto que definitivamente era un Sith. Obi-Wan sostuvo a su maestro en sus últimos momentos, y Qui-Gon le hizo jurar que entrenaría al niño. Así lo prometió el joven Kenobi, quien poco después alcanzó el grado de Caballero Jedi. El joven Skywalker le fue asignado como su aprendiz padawan. Mientras tanto, la República había elegido un nuevo Canciller Supremo: Palpatine. Caballero Jedi El muchacho progresó increiblemente bajo la tutela de Obi-Wan. Era incapaz de actuar como un verdadero Jedi, pues era imprudente, temerario, impaciente, orgulloso y ambicioso. Obi-Wan estab muy preocupado por su arrogancia. A pesar de ello, ambos avanzaron, y Obi-Wan se convirtió en un sabio y respetado Caballero Jedi y Anakin en un eficiente padawan, que se labró la amistad del Canciller Palpatine. Entre Obi-Wan y Anakin surgió una complicidad, pero no había confianza total ni una auténtica amistad, y mucho menos trabajo en equipo. Mientras tanto, la República sufría una gran debate: la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes había generado un movimiento separatista encabezado por el antiguo Maestro Jedi de Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku. Kenobi y Skywalker resolvieron varios pequeño conflictos en esos diez años de movimiento secesionista: el más importante un delicado conflicto interno en un pequeño mundo llamado Ansion, que hubiera provocado la escisión de muchos sistemas de la República y una crisis económica. Habiendo pasado diez años desde Naboo la senadora Padmé Amidala sufrió un atentado, y se encomendó a Obi-Wan y a Anakin la protección de la senadora. Obi-Wan percibía Skywalker seguía sintiendo ciertos sentimientos hacia la senadora. Obi-Wan y Anakin consiguieron atrapar a una cazarrecompensas clawdite llamada Zam Wesell tras otro fallido atentado y una persecución en el submundo coruscanti. Tras esto el Consejo Jedi acordó que Obi-Wan seguiría la investigación para encontrar al asesino, y Anakin se protegería a la senadora en Naboo. Kenobi no estaba conforme con esa decisión, pues todavía no confiaba en que Anakin pudiera llevar aquella su primera misión en solitario con Padmé. A pesar de ello, acató la decisión del Consejo y utilizó viejos contactos que lo guiaron hasta el mundo acuático de Kamino, al límite del Borde Exterior. Lo que extrañó al Jedi fue que la ubicación del planeta había sido eliminada de los archivos del Templo Jedi, algo que solo un Jedi podía haber hecho. Al llegar a Kamino, Obi-Wan fue recibido por el primer ministro Lama Su, y descubrió que los kaminoanos habían firmado un contrato con la República para la creación de un ejército de clones diez años atrás por orden del Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas, quien fue asesinado por aquella época. Kenobi informó de inmediato al Consejo y este le confirmó que no sabían nada acerca de aquellos clones. Obi-Wan también se entrevistó con la persona que había sido utilizada como base original para la creación de los clones, un cazarrecompensas llamado Jango Fett. En aquella entrevista Kenobi confirmó que aquel era el hombre que había instigado los atentados de Coruscant. Cuando fue a cazarlo, Fett ya estaba a punto de abandonar Kamino, y tras una pelea bajo la lluvia torrencial, Jango y su hijo clónico Boba Fett abandonaron el planeta a bordo de la Esclavo I, sin saber que Kenobi había conseguido adherir un dispositivo localizador en el casco de la nave. Obi-Wan les siguió a bordo de su caza Jedi, y tras una refriega espacial, consiguió seguir al mercenario hasta el árido y apartado planeta Geonosis. Allí, Obi-Wan se infiltró en una fortaleza geonosiana y descubrió que los cabecillas separatistas, con Dooku en persona, estaban ultimando un acuerdo que uniría a los Gremios de Comercio en una Confederación de Sistemas Independientes para aplastar a Jedi y República por igual. También descubrió que quien quería a Amidala muerta era el virrey Nute Gunray. Kenobi pudo enviar un mensaje contando lo que sabía a su aprendiz justo antes de ser capturado, rechazando la oferta de unirse a Dooku, el cual aseguraba que el Lord Oscuro controlaba el Senado. Cuando fue llevado a la arena de ejecución, se encontró con su pupilo y Padmé que habían acudido a rescatarle y habían sido capturados y condenados con él. La rápida intervención de la Orden Jedi y del Ejército Clon los salvó y desató no sólo la Batalla de Geonosis sino también las Guerras Clon. Tras un duelo contra Dooku en el que la impulsividad de su padawan lo dejó mutilado y a Obi-Wan derrotado, el conde huyó del Maestro Yoda. Lo que Obi-Wan ignoraba era que durante su investigación, Anakin y Padmé se habían enamorado y que Anakin había vengado la muerte de su madre asesinando a todo un campamento indígena: sin distinción de sexo o edad. Maestro Jedi y las Guerras Clon Kenobi obtuvo el grado de Maestro Jedi y él y su aprendiz, pronto tuvieron que enfrentarse a los separatistas en Raxus Prime enfentándose a la amenaza de un arma Sith la Cosechadora Oscura. Ocurrió entonces la Batalla de Kamino. Kenobi, Shaak Ti y Anakin tuvieron éxito liderando la defensa de Kamino. Poco después Obi-Wan vio preocupado como su padawan se tomaba como algo personal la batalla de Ohma-D’un, luna gungan de Naboo. El ciborg Durge y la cólita oscura Asajj Ventress al mando de los separatistas habían difundido un virus en la luna masacrando a los colonos. Tras perder a un Jedi y a todos los clones excepto al ARC, se consiguió abortar un ataque vírico a Naboo con los dos líderes separatistas huyendo. Pero el virus seguía sin tener cura y Obi-Wan estaba infectado. Además si el virus se propagaba por la República sería desastroso. Kenobi y otros cuatro Jedi se infiltraron por ello en el planeta separatista de la TecnoUnión de Queyta. Kenobi se hizo con el antídoto del virus de Ohma-D’un gracias al sacrificio de los otros Jedi, asesinados por Durge o Ventress, y lo llevó a Coruscant cuando estaba apunto de morir por heridas y su contagio. En Muunilinst Kenobi se volvió a enfrentar a Durge por el control del mundo separatista en una ambiciosa campaña republicana para conseguir el control de los sistemas confederacionales del Clan Bancario. Su aprendiz lo volvió a desobecer para perseguir a Ventress, pero la batalla se ganó y Obi-Wan no le dio úcha importancia. La siguiente misión de Kenobi fue en Ord Cestus, donde éste y su compañero Kit Fisto se emplearon a fondo para investigar una maraña de tramas y mentiras para acabar con la construcción de los droides MataJedi. Habían pasado ya quince meses desde el comienzo de la guerra y sucedía la batalla de Jabiim bajo el mando de Obi-Wan Kenobi. La Confederación ganó la batalla en la más cruenta batalla de la guerra con más de diez mil soldados muertos y sobre una cuarentena de Jedi. Obi-Wan fue capturado tras casi un mes de batalla, antes del final de ésta. Recluido en la prisión de Ventress en su mundo, Rattatak, consiguió escapar con la ayuda de un movimiento de distracción y la ayuda del clon ARC Alpha. Todos le daban por muerto tras un mes de desaparición pero consiguió encontrarse con su padawan al contactar mentalmente con él probando su vínculo. La amistad de Anakin y Obi-Wan ya era palpable y en los meses siguientes consiguieron un gran trabajo en equipo. A punto de cumplir dos años desde la Batalla de Geonosis Obi-Wan tuvo que enfrentarse a Quinlan Vos, del cual se dudaba su lealtad. Kenobi combatió contra su viejo amigo y contra Ventress en una nave donde también tuvo que hacer frente a un rancor. Más tarde Vos fue clave para que la República no perdiese la flota de Reendili. Poco después su padawan ascendió en la batalla de Praesitlyn al grado de Caballero Jedi y Obi-Wan comenzó a trabajar en solitario (pesee a colaborar en un sinfín de ocasiones con Anakin) y dejando ligeramente de lado la guerra. Obi-Wan se dedicó básicamente durante seis meses a buscar a Ventress, a la que todos creían muerta. la obsesión de Obi-Wan lo llevó a buscar la ayuda de Anakin. Durante el viaje de búsqueda de Asajj Ventress Durge resultó muerto y se produjo la batalla de Boz Pity, en la que Obi-Wan y otros Jedi colaboraron con Bail Organa. Cuando Kenobi finalmente halló a la acólita oscura no la mató sino que la compadeció y trató de salvar del lado oscuro. Ventress se perdió entre las estrellas desde entonces. Tras una larga campaña en el Borde Exterior Anakin y Obi-Wan trabajaron finalmente codo con codo. Anakin había madurado con la guerra y ya no era impulsivo, sino un gran guerrero. A Obi-Wan se le comenzó a conocer como el Negociador y acabó formando parte del Consejo Jedi]], adaptando su imagen a éste. La campaña del Borde Exterior los llevó hasta la batalla de Cato Neimidia y poco después las pruebas los condujeron cerca de la identidad del Lord Oscuro, hasta Dooku, y finalmente hata la Batalla de Coruscant en la que el Canciller fue rescatado y Dooku asesinado. La Venganza de los Sith Mientras la tensión y conspiración seguía creciendo entre el Consejo Jedi y el Canciller, la amistad entre Anakin y Obi-Wan iba a ser puesta a prueba. Mientras Obi-Wan se dirigía a destruir al General Grievous en el lejano mundo de Utapau, con la firme intención de finalizar la guerra, Anakin era seducido por el Reverso Tenebroso por medio del Canciller y ayudaba a comenzar la exterminación de los Jedi para encontrar el suficiente poder para salvar a Padmé. Obi-Wan encontró a Grievous y tuvieron un duelo en que salió victorioso el Jedi. Entonces la Orden 66 hizo que los clones se revelaran contra él y lo intentaran matar. Pero Obi-Wan salió vivo del lugar y luego se reunió con el Maestro Yoda en la Tantive IV para evaluar la situación. De manos del senador Organa descubrieron que el Canciller era el Lord Sith que había maquinado todo. Pero Obi-Wan no tenia idea de que su amigo Anakin se había unido a Palpatine. Al saber esto se entristeció mucho, pues no quería enfrentar al joven que había entrenado y del que se había hecho amigo, casi hermano, que ahora seria llamado Darth Vader. Yoda y Kenobi realizaron una breve visita al Templo para evitar que los Jedi restantes volviesen a Coruscant. Allí descubrió que Anakin era ahora Darth Vader, discípulo Sith. Poco después se proclamó el Imperio Galáctico y Obi-Wan fue a visitar a Padmé para que le dijera donde estaba Anakin, pero ésta se negó. Obi-Wan tuvo que decirle la verdad sobre Anakin; ésta no le creyó. Padmé partió a Mustafar en busca de Anakin y Kenobi la siguió, efrentando a Vader y mutilándolo para siempre en un rápido y brutal duelo singular. Obi-Wan recogió el sable de su aprendiz y se llevó a Padmé a Polis Massa, donde murió poco después de dar a luz y dar nombre a sus dos hijos: Leia y Luke Skywalker. Bail Organa, el Maestro Yoda y Obi-Wan planearon ocultar a los descendientes de la Familia Skywalker en lugar de entrenarlos como Jedi desde bebés. Tras una breve charla con Yoda, éste le indica a Kenobi que entrara en contacto con el espíritu de Qui-Gon Jinn quien le enseñaría a fusionarse con la Fuerza y desprenderse de su cuerpo a la hora de la muerte. Exilio Pasó casi un año y Obi-Wan se había instalado en el remoto mundo de Tatooine, en una pequeña choza, observando cada día al pequeño Skywalker, que residía ahora con sus tíos. Obi-Wan se hacía conocer con el nombre de Ben y al menos una vez al mes viajaba a las cantinas de Mos Eisley a obtener información y a por viveres. Sin embargo su Maestro, que ocasionlmente le hablaba a través de la Fuerza seguía sin enseñarle a desprenderse de su cuerpo orgánico cuando llegase la muerte. Obi-Wan era consciente de lo suedido y había tenido mucho tiempo para cambiar e incluso para seguir menos al pie de la letra las normas: ya que ya no existían. Cuando se enteró de que el ex-padawan Ferus Olin estaba siendo buscaso por los imperiales por suscitar rebelión tardó un tiempo en decidirse a partir en su ayuda. Pero poco después rescató en el mundo de Bellassa a su antiguo hermano Jedi y aprendió mucho de él, enseñándole también. Tras varios episodios que incluyeron una persecución de cazarrecompensas como Boba Fett ambos compañeros alcanzaron un remoto mundo que había sido separatista y luchaba contra el Imperio. Allí encontraron un asteroide con atmósfera y que viajaba dentro de una nebulosa. Allí Olin estableció un refuguio y comenzó a buscar Jedi. Kenobi se percató de la existencia de los Inquisidores como Malorum, que buscaban pistas sobe Jedi y rebeliones y tenían contacto directo con los Sith y ligero adiestramiento en el uso del lado oscuro. Kenobi viajó a Polis Massa y consiguió asegurarse de que Malorum, que husmeaba por allí, no descubriese nada sobre Padmé o su descendiencia. De vuelta al refugio en el asteroide Olin y Kenobi habían cumplido con éxito parcial sus misiones. Ferus Olin había traído a un viejo compañero Jedi, el Maestro Garen Muln. Olin y Kenobi se separaron aunque permanecieron en contacto. Olin siguió buscando Jedi y Kenobi regresó a Tatooine. Alí descubrió que había cambiado bastante. Ya no creía en la rigidez de la antigua Orden y sabía que la Nueva Orden Jedi que edificarían Luke y Leia tendría en cuenta sentimientos, propiedad, más libertad... Tal y como Yoda ya habló tras el alzamiento del Imperio. Qui-Gon le dijo que ya estaba listo para empezar su nuevo entrenamiento y Obi-Wan comenzó a aprender. Una Nueva Esperanza Así transcurrieron diociocho años. Luke era un joven muchacho sin idea de su procedencia. Dos androides, enviados por la princesa Leia Organa, C-3PO y R2-D2, fueron encontrados por Luke y le llevaron hasta el viejo Obi-Wan Kenobi. La unidad R2 contenía en su memoria los datos técnicos de una enorme superarma imperial, la Estrella de la Muerte y debían ser entregados al padre de Leia en Alderaan. Obi-Wan asumió la misión y le explicó a Luke sus origenes Jedi, la breve historia de los Jedi y la República y lo que era la Fuerza. Finalmente le entregó la espada de luz de su padre pero no le contó que éste y Darth Vader eran la misma persona. de que le acompañase. Cuando los Lars, los tíos de Luke, fueron asesinados por imperiales, Luke decidió entonces asumir su destino: se unió a Obi-Wan para convertirse en un Jedi como su padre. Kenobi, Luke y los androides contrataron los servicios de los contrabandistas Han Solo y Chewbacca para que les llevaran a Alderaan a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Tras huir de las fuerzas imperiales de Tatooine, Kenobi sintió un gran estremecimiento en la Fuerza; luego se sabría que fue causado por la destrucción de Alderaan. Mientras Luke comenzaba a saber utilizar la Fuerza y a dejarse guiar por ella mediante el manejo de la espada de luz el Halcón Milenario fue capturado por la Estrella de la Muerte. A bordo, los fugitivos consiguieron ingeniarselas para crear un caos que les permitió alcanzar una sala de control. Desde allí Obi-Wan Kenobi se infiltró hasta el corazón de la estación espacial para desactivar los rayos de tracción que no permitían la huida de la nave. Mientras Luke, Han y Chewie habían rescatado a la princesa Leia. Kenobi se encontró entonces con Darth Vader. Pero esta vez las cosas habían cambiado, Obi-Wan había envejecido y perdido práctica. Incapaz de vencer a Vader en el duelo de sable láser y ante la perspectiva de los dos descendiente de la Familia Skywalker juntos para apoyar a la Alianza Rebelde, el anciano se fusiono con la Fuerza. Luke y Leia escaparían después y Kenobi guiaría a través de la Fuera a Luke para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte. Espíritu Tuvieron que pasar dos años para que Luke Skywalker sintiera de nuevo la presencia de Obi-Wan. Cuando estaba apunto de caer ante Darth Vader en ua misión en Mimban, Kenobi lo guió a través de la Fuerza y el joven aprendiz derrotó a Vader. Un año después Luke había aprendido un rudimentario uso de la Fuerza y la espada láser y había madurado, pero necesitaba entrenamiento. Kenobi se le presentó de forma corpórea en Hoth para que acudiese al planeta Dagobah, donde entre la guía de Obi-Wan y Yoda entrenaría durante casi tres semanas. Un año después Luke visualizó a Obi-Wan de nuevo en Dagobah. Luke ya sabía que Vader era su padre y exigió respuestas al espíritu de Konobi. Entonces pudo finalmente conocer la historia de la Familia Skywalker, comprendiendo que era hermano de Leia. Yoda y Obi-Wan habían instado a Luke ha enfrentarse a Vader y al Emperador para matarlos y restaurar la paz y la democracia en la glaxia y para convertirse finalmente en Caballero Jedi. Sin embargo Luke atrajo de nuevo al lado luminoso a Vader y volvió Anakin Skywalker. En la Luna de Endor Anakin, Obi-Wan y Yoda aparecieron finalmente en paz, como espíritus. Obi-Wan se apareció a Luke poco después para avisarle de que debía ir a Bakura para enfrentarse a algo que podría acabar con todo lo conocido: el Imperio Ssi-Ruuvi. También se le apareció a lo largo de los siguientes meses para avisarle de los restos de los Sith que habían continuado la Orden con la aprendiza de Vader, Lumiya. Obi-Wan también le indicó la existencia de Profetas Oscuros imperiales. Obi-Wan se le apareció a Luke Skywalker por última vez en un sueño. Le dijo que ya era hora de abandonar el estado entre la vida y la muerte en el que se encontraba y de unirse finalmente a la Fuerza. También le dijo a Luke que no era el último de la Antigua Orden Jedi, sino el primero de la Nueva. Curiosidades Obi-Wan Kenobi es uno de los pocos personajes que aparecen en los seis episodios de la saga, aunque en "El Imperio Contraataca" y "El retorno del Jedi" lo haga sólo en forma de espiritu. La capa de Obi-Wan Kenobi usada por Alec Guiness en 1977 durante el rodaje de "Una nueva esperanza" fue vendida en marzo de 2007 por 54.000 libras (más de 79.300 euros) en una subasta en la sede londinense de la firma Bonhams. Detrás de las cámaras * Obi-Wan fue interpretado en la Trilogía Clásica por Sir Alec Guinness y por Ewan McGregor en las precuelas. La idea de la muerte de Obi-Wan ya en el Episodio IV fue idea del mismo Guinness que queria salir lo menos posible en las peliculas porque detestaba al personaje y a toda la saga, nunca tolero que se la mencionara nada que tuviera que ver con Star Wars. *Según cuenta el libro The Annotated Screenplays fue el mismo George Lucas quien decidió matar a Kenobi en Episodio IV, pese a la objeción de Alec Guinness, aunque sabía que lo iba a traer de vuelta de alguna forma posible. Pese a que al actor no quiso ser estereotipado por su participación en Star Wars, siempre habló muy bien de Lucas y del rodaje en sí. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' comics *''Jedi Quest'' series *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''The Lesson'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **"Chapter 1" **"Chapter 2" **"Chapter 3" **"Chapter 8" **"Chapter 9" **"Chapter 11" **"Chapter 20" **"Chapter 21" **"Chapter 22" **"Chapter 23" **"Chapter 24" **"Chapter 25" *''Star Wars: Clone Wars (3-D)'' *''Creature Comfort'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Blind Force'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''The Brink'' *''Sithisis'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Luke Skywalker: Detective'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Classic Star Wars 17'' *''Classic Star Wars 18'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Tall Tales'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' }} Fuentes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Varones Category: Maestros Jedi Category:Jedis Category:Miembros del Consejo Jedi Categoría:Generales Jedi en:Obi-Wan Kenobi de:Obi-Wan_Kenobi pt:Obi-Wan Kenobi